A Beautiful Color
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: Things have finally seemed to calm down, and fall back into normal. But, what happen's when Saruhiko suddenly walks into HOMRA after being invited? What is this beautiful color Anna sees? /I suck as summaries, I am so sorry!/Onshot only./


Note: This oneshot was inspired by a story I read on Archive of our own. The writer's name is Klitch, and I suggest that you go read their work, it's wonderful. 

It has already been four months since that day, four long months. And every day had been filled with pain, recovery and understanding. Things would never be normal, and Saruhiko has come to slowly accept that. Accept that his King was gone, and had accepted the pain that had come with it. And somehow managed to rekindled the relation that had been broken between him and Masaki all within the same time frame. Really, he didn't seem to understand how or why it all happened. It had taken Misaki getting into the bathtub with him apparently. 

With a small slipping from his lips, he walked into the now restored Scepter 4, hand twitching slightly at the thought of having to type at a computer most of the day, it was part of his job obviously, though he was still struggling, it was not as bad as it had been in the beginning, but it was still there, and he had more than once caught himself subconsciously scratching at his arms. 

As much as he and Misaki had worked on it, it was showing some improvement, but they both knew that it wouldn't just happen overnight. It took time and patience and understanding, something Misaki seemed to be learning to try and help Saruhiko out. They were living together at this point as well, his hand moved to the key that rested in his pocket, on the ring with the keys he had for work as well. With another small sigh he walked into the room to quickly take over where Hikada had been struggling with, the male looked almost grateful to see the other male finally show up. 

Everything would take time to get fully get used to, it was a change that no one had wanted, but they just needed to accept it. And they were, slowly they were getting the hang of it. 

It didn't come to a shock that everything seemed to fall into order when Fushimi showed up, everything just seemed to fall into place. That was the first thing that Awashima always seemed to notice when she would walk into the room, the previous unorderly room was finally back on task now that Fushimi had taken control. Something he had always been good at doing, even if he never noticed it himself. With a confident smile, the older woman walked over Fushimi. "Fushimi-kun?" her voice was soft; it was obvious she was going to ask him something. 

At the sound of the voice, Fushimi glanced to the side. "Hm?" it was a question, urging her to get on with it, seeing as he had worked to do, and would like to get it done sooner rather than later. It wasn't a lot of work, but it was enough to cause his arms to ache slightly. 

Taking this as her okay to proceed, she spoke, speaking lightly. "We are going to head over to HOMRA tonight. " Her voice was stern, leaving no room for arguments. "It is a treat from Kusanagi-san to all of us, the Silver King will be there as well." It wasn't a suggestion; it was an order. Knowing that there would be no other way for her to get Fushimi to go otherwise. 

A look of pure irritation slipped to his face, yes. He and Misaki may have managed to work over things. But did that mean he wanted to go there? Not exactly. But he knew there was no way out of this, as Scepter 4's third in command, he had to be there. Even if he didn't want to. "Yes, ma'am." He said, that polite tone almost holding a mocking tone to it, but it was skillfully hidden. And the pleased smile on her face showed him that she managed to get her way with the situation, much to Fishimi's disdain. 

"Good, I expect you to be there no later than seven, and casual clothing. There is no need for uniform tonight." She said as she started to head back out of the room, to leave Fushimi huffing softly, muttering how he would rather not go at all. 

The day had gone by way too fast for Fushimi's liking, and before he knew it, he was digging out the keys to his and Misaki's apartment, slipping the key into the lock and turning it, he slowly opened the door, finding that Misaki wasn't there, meaning he was already at HOMRA. Not surprising, which meant he would probably be the last to show up, wonderful. 

Heading to his room, he stripped out of his uniform and went to pull on some causal clothing, as 'ordered' my Awashima. Just a simple pair of skinny jean, with a black V-neck shirt with a grey and black long sleeved shirt to go over the black shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror, he assumed that he looked acceptable. He didn't see why not; it was the best pair of casual clothing that he owned. 

Taking one more glance at himself, he grabbed his keys and PDA, seeing as he needed nothing else. Slipping his PDA back into his pocket, he moved back by the door, making sure to put on a normal pair of boots, and not the ones he used for work. Once that was done, he moved and slipped back outside, locking the door behind him, he found himself headed towards HOMRA. 

His eyes caught the sights around him, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually taken the time and took in the sights around him, the last four months seemed to be such a blur to him. So, he took this time to really just take everything in. Though, he found himself stopped, just outside the caution tape that still stood. No one seemed to want to touch this place, the place two Kings had fallen. He knew that he had to pass the park to get to HOMRA, but he never seemed to be ready for it. But he managed to pull himself away, he couldn't be late. Awashima would never let him hear the end of it if he was. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself away from that area and continued to head to his destination. Fifteen minutes, that's how long it would take, it would be 6:57 by the time he got there. 'No later than seven' He had been told. Well, he would be there with a few minutes to spare. 

And it was just as he said, pulling his PDA out, the time read 6:57. He stopped with a slight sigh, looking at the doors. It really has been a long time, taking a light breath, he urged himself forward, each step up those stairs seemed to send an old memory through his mind, Mikoto-san, Misaki, the rest of them. When they had been HOMRA together. A time long since passed. Reaching the doors, he grabbed the handle and pulled them open, moving to walk inside, the voices stopped to look up and see who had entered, and right when Misaki was about to say something, Anna stood up, her marbles falling from her hands to make a clattering sound on the floor as they rolled off in different directions. This sudden movement from the Red King stunned the other members who were all there, shocked to silence at Anna's display, Saruhiko was confused as well. 

"… What a pretty color." 

Were the only words from her lips as she moved closer to Saruhiko, her hands were held up, waiting. 

The look of surprise didn't vanish from his face as he glanced around at the others before back to Anna, who had not moved and inch, just looking at him, hands still up in waiting. With a resigned sigh, he moved forward and moved to kneel in front of her, her hands going to his cheeks instantly. 

No one knew what was going, what was Anna seeing? A pretty color? What was she meaning? All questioned seemed to be answered when she spoke again. 

"Reisi…" a tear in her left eye, that seemed to be reserved for the previous Blue King. "Mikoto.." another tear in her right eye, which also seemed to be reserved for the previous Red King. They both fell at the same time, and Fushimi felt something tight tug inside his chest. 

"They are with you, Saruhiko-kun." 

This made his mind race back to when Misaki said he found him, almost four months ago. Surrounded by red and blue auras, and the feeling he had gotten when he embraced that warmth inside him. The feeling of hands that had been on his shoulders. His Kings. Both seemed to be there, with him. 

It's finally when it really clicked. He had two Kings. Red and Blue, as the color that resonated inside of him showed Anna. The smile on her lips also showed when he was thinking. And he couldn't help the small smile that slipped to his own lips as well, rare as it was. 

He was never alone. The colors in his grey world were as vibrant as ever now. And for once, he really felt happy. 

**_"What A Beautiful Color."_**

Notes: I really wanted to do a oneshot like this, I read that fanfiction by Klitch and listened to Fly on the wall by Thousand Foot Krutch when this idea came hitting me like a ton of bricks. This is the first K fanfiction I have ever written, so I really do hope you like it. I really have written fiction in ages, so I apologize if its not that good~! I don't really like Fanfictions formatting, because this looks so better written in word, but you can't have everything, right?


End file.
